Nothing Can Keep Me Away
by Jeck
Summary: Yuffie loves Kairi, Kairi loves Yuffie. But sometimes, things just aren't that easy! Yuffie x Kairi, oneshot


Hey guys! It's been awhile... a long while... but I'm back on the Kingdom Hearts scene with a story I actually put effort into writing (reference to 'She Clicks' which started out with a good plot and then I gave up on it and it just died in my hands). Let's try some Yuffie and Kairi again, shall we?

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, but if I did Yuffie would kill off Sora and she'd be the keyblade master and Kairi would be hers!

Warning: Not so mild cursing and mild sexual references... oh yeah, and if you didn't realize it before, it's girl x girl. If you have issues with that, go away and don't come back!

ONTO THE STORY!!!!

* * *

**_Nothing Can Keep Me Away_**

* * *

"I can't believe her. How dare she do this to us? Why can't she see how much you mean to me?"

* * *

Seventeen year old Yuffie could not have been happier through the past year of her life. Her mean and abusive father died from alcohol poisoning which left her alone with her down to earth mother. Slowly, Yuffie's grades began to go up which gave her the opportunity to try out for the school's soccer team. If she hadn't been happy enough to have made the soccer team, she was ecstatic when the team's captain, Riku, asked her to hang out with him and his friends. Through Riku, Yuffie met basketball star Sora and band geek Kairi. If it weren't for Riku… for joining the school team… for her grades improving… for her abusive father dying… Yuffie might never have met her high school sweetheart.

* * *

"Chill, babe. Your mom has been known to make bluffs on many occasions." Yuffie replied calmly as she watched her redheaded girlfriend pace back and forth.

"You don't get it, Yuf! It's for real! I saw her on the phone this morning with her lawyer. It's official." Kairi stopped her pacing and her knees buckled as tears fell freely down her face. Luckily, Yuffie already saw it coming and grabbed Kairi before she hit the floor. The redhead curled up against her girlfriend and sobbed.

"Calm down. We'll work through this. Just don't freak out 'cause if you do, then she's already won!" Kairi starred up at her girlfriend with teary eyes.

* * *

Even if there is a light at the end of the tunnel… you're still in the tunnel. For Yuffie and Kairi's relationship, their light was each other. The tunnel just happened to be Kairi's parents.

* * *

"How do you work through a restraining order?" Yuffie sighed and hugged Kairi closer.

"I don't know, babe, but we'll figure it out."

* * *

Yuffie loved her mother dearly.

"Hey mom, this is Kairi. She's my girlfriend." Now, Kairi had been expecting rejection from Yuffie's mother, but was very surprised to find herself in a bear hug instead. Yuffie's mother was thrilled and left the room to go set up the guest bedroom as Kairi's bedroom.

"Wow."

"That's my mom!" While the experience of telling Yuffie's mom was truthful and happy, the experience of Kairi's parents finding out was neither.

* * *

"Yuffie, no matter what happens… I love you!" Kairi bawled and clung to her black haired girlfriend as if her life depended on it.

"Don't worry, Kairi… I love you too." Yuffie whispered back, tears of her own starting to form.

* * *

"Fuck…" Yuffie mumbled as Kairi and herself sat before Kairi's angry parents. Yuffie assumed they were nice people in any ordinary situation, but walking in on their daughter and her girlfriend having sex wasn't really an ordinary situation. Not to mention they despised the gay community.

"Kairi, what you've done is a disgraceful. I can't believe my daughter… my only daughter would do something… _so unholy_!" Kairi's father screamed at them, their heads hung in shame.

"Unholy indeed! Why didn't you two stop your _sinful_ behavior when we walked in?" Yuffie would always remember this moment as the moment Kairi's parents looked at them with something other than disgust.

"Well… I wasn't there yet and we kinda wanted to finish first." Yuffie would also remember that as the moment that she wanted to attack Kairi's mother with a rage that would never truly go away. Kairi's mother slapped her daughter across the face, sending Kairi, Yuffie, and even her father into shock.

* * *

"You know, this is kinda your fault." Kairi mumbled from her spot next to Yuffie on the couch as the credits began to roll for the movie they had just watched.

"How is this my fault? Neither of us could stop love from happening." Yuffie said with a hurt look. Kairi smiled.

"This is true, but you didn't have to come over to my house to ride the bus with me yesterday."

* * *

"Yuffie? What are you doing here?" Kairi breathed, fear evident in her voice.

"Ummm… taking the bus with my girlfriend while her parents are at work." Yuffie smiled sweetly and then realized the grave expression on Kairi's face. "What's wrong?"

"My dad's not at work… and he's kinda standing behind you." Yuffie's face went white as she turned around.

"Hi there!" She squeaked as she came face to face with a very angry father.

"Yuffie, didn't we forbid you from seeing our daughter?" Yuffie merely nodded as Kairi's father grabbed Kairi by the arm.

"Dad!"

"Shut your mouth, Kairi. I'm driving you to school today." He yelled at her, her silence following. They got into her father's car and sped away minutes later, leaving a dumbfounded black haired girl standing in the driveway.

"Fuck…" Yuffie mumbled as she realized Kairi's bus had just passed her and she forgot her Jeep at home.

* * *

"Okay, that was a stupid move. I'll admit it. But you're not little-miss-innocent either. You do remember what happened later." Yuffie said and poked her girlfriend in the ribs.

"Maybe."

* * *

"Looky here boys, little miss dyke decided to come to school after all." Some boy yelled as Yuffie walked into the classroom, an hour late and soaked from head to toe.

"Asshole." Yuffie mumbled as she dropped her backpack next to her desk with a loud squishing sound.

"Did you finally drown yourself in tears?" Another boy called as Yuffie clenched her teeth together.

"It just starting raining, douche bag. Why would I drown myself in tears anyway?" She spat as she took her seat in the back.

"I don't know, maybe because your girlfriend's parents are taking her away from you. The lesbian gonna cry now?" A random preppy girl sneered as Yuffie's face turned red from anger.

'Count to ten… calm down… calm down… not…working…' She thought, but luckily the teacher chose that moment to walk into the room. Unluckily, it was just as Kairi came to the rescue

"My parents couldn't keep us apart, you stupid shit." She yelled and then realized the presence of her teacher.

"KAIRI! YUFFIE! GUIDANCE NOW!"

"Fuck…" Yuffie said as she slammed her head on her desk.

* * *

"You never told me Uber-Bitch was friends with your mom!" Yuffie said as Kairi began to gather her things.

"I didn't know. If I had known, I would've punched the bitch in the face first and then screamed at her." Yuffie sighed and got up to join her girlfriend.

"You're going to get into trouble, aren't you?" Kairi sighed.

"Probably." Yuffie hugged her.

"They can't be as mad as my mom though." Kairi giggled.

"Yeah, probably not. My parents didn't have to deal with the police all yesterday." Yuffie rolled her eyes.

"God, she only had a black eye. It's not like I broke her nose or something."

* * *

"Yuffie, this is unacceptable." Mr. Straniskowsky said as the preppy girl from earlier sneered at her as she held an ice pack over her right eye. Yuffie stuck her tongue out.

"The bitch deserved it; she called my girlfriend a whore." Mr. Straniskowsky shook his head.

"Technically, you were forbidden not once, but twice from seeing Kairi. Now, your mother is on her way over. Kairi and her parents are in the other room waiting for you, once we clear up things in here."

"Fuck…" Yuffie muttered as the preppy girl got up.

"Sir, I need more ice. May I please go get some more?" She asked politely, but her eyes never left Yuffie, her sneer still plastered on her face. Mr. Straniskowsky, who was looking down at his clip board, nodded and she left, leaving Yuffie and him alone. Suddenly, the phone rang.

"Hello?" He answered and Yuffie could hear a feminine voice on the other end.

"Okay, please send them in." Mr. Straniskowsky turned back to Yuffie.

"Well, the police got her before your mother so we're going to have to start without her." Yuffie paled.

"WHAT?"

"That's right. It says in the student handbook that any fighting on school property will result in ten days of OSS (Out of School Suspension), a call home, and police involvement." Mr. Straniskowsky said calmly to Yuffie who sunk down into her seat.

"Double-fuck…"

"Once we finish up here, then you, me, and your mother are going to go have a meeting with Kairi, her guidance consular, and her parents." Yuffie wanted to cry.

"Triple-fuck…"

"While the police are here, they're also going to be talking to Kairi's father, who I heard was threatening to kill you." If Yuffie could feel any worse at the moment, she would have laughed.

"Well shit…"

* * *

"You should've have punched her at all when we left for the guidance consular's office." Kairi mumbled as they approached Yuffie's front door.

"She called you a whore! No one calls my girl a whore!" Yuffie said, her anger at the preppy girl reemerging.

"Okay. But I really have to leave now."

"I know."

"I love you."

"I love you too, babe. More then you'll ever know. And I'll figure out a way to get around this, I swear it!" Kairi smiled as she gave Yuffie a light kiss on her lips. As Kairi pulled away, Yuffie almost tackled her with a hug.

"Nothing can keep me away and you know it."

"Yeah, I do…"

* * *

"Pssssst! Kairi!" Kairi woke with a start hearing whispering and something hitting her window. She yawned and turned over, falling back asleep.

"God damnit girl, get up. It's cold out!" This time, Kairi recognized the voice.

"Yuffie!" Kairi sprung from her bed to the window and opened it. Looking out, she saw her black haired girlfriend with a bunch of little rocks in her hands.

"Finally, I thought I was going to have to start chucking the bigger rocks to wake the girl who sleeps like a rock." Yuffie said and dropped the rocks.

"What're you doing here? It's at least three in the morning and we have school tomorrow. Well… I have school tomorrow. What if my parents catch you?" Kairi said, her voice trembling as she began to panic.

"Let's not let them catch us then, shall we? Go get changed and pack all your stuff!" Kairi starred in shock down at Yuffie who just grinned at her.

"You can't be serious… running away? We're going to get caught… we'll be in so much trouble…" But Yuffie just continued to smile.

"Babe, I got everything under control. What're the chances that they're going to catch us if we're in a different country? I talked to my cousin Tifa today and she said that she can get us a pretty sweet apartment just across the border. Just for you and me." Tears came to Kairi's eyes.

"Yuffie…"

"Babe, don't cry. Please don't cry."

"I love you so much!" Kairi disappeared, leaving a confused Yuffie to stare at the window.

"Babe? Kai? KAIRI!" Yuffie whispered at the window, but Kairi didn't return.

"Damnit… way to go Yuffie… scaring your girlfriend and shit."

"Who said I was scared?" Arms wrapped around Yuffie's waist and Yuffie shivered as warm breath brushed across her ear.

"I didn't even notice you come out of the house."

"Well, you were starring holes through my window, so I guess not." Yuffie turned around to face Kairi.

"I didn't want to freak you out or anything. This is completely up to you now. I would never make you do anything you didn't want to do. Well... almost never. If we're role-playing and kinky gets kinkier…" Kairi kissed Yuffie.

"Please stop talking now before I fuck you right here on my front lawn. I'm going to go get my things and you're going to go open up the Jeep for my things. Then, we're going to drive away and park a few miles away so we can have sex in the Jeep. Understand?" Yuffie nodded and remained silent as Kairi giggled. Kairi kissed Yuffie on the nose before returning inside the house.

**1 Hour Later**

"Jesus… Kairi has more crap than I do." Yuffie mumbled to herself as she shoved the last of Kairi's things into her Jeep next to her own. With a final grunt, Yuffie slammed the trunk shut… and then realized what she did.

"Shit!" She whispered as she looked up at the house. Sure enough, Kairi's parent's room's light was on and she could hear screaming from the house.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, FUCK!" Yuffie pulled her keys out of her pocket and jumped into the driver's seat. She threw her seat belt on, checked to make sure the passenger's door was unlocked, and started up the Jeep, which roared to life. All there was left to do was watch, wait, and pray her girlfriend got away. Seconds later, said redhead dashed out the front door with a single bag in her hand. She jumped into the Jeep and slammed the door shut just as her father appeared in the doorway, her mother not far behind.

"Go Yuffie, GO!" Yuffie hit the gas and sped out of the driveway, not once looking back.

* * *

A few days later, Yuffie felt her impulsive decision to beg her cousin to get them a place to stay might have been the smartest decision she's made all her life.

"Hey, what're you doing?" Yuffie turned away from the balcony of their apartment to find Kairi smiling at her from their bed.

"Oh… you know. Just trying to figure out how I managed to find the most beautiful girl on earth and make her mine." Kairi blushed and Yuffie sat down next to her on the bed.

"I was trying to figure out them same thing." They smiled sweetly at each other; the battle was over and the war was won.

"So we've got this nice little cozy apartment to ourselves for the rest of the month. What do you want to do?" Kairi purred into Yuffie's ear as she ran a hand up Kairi's thigh, sending chills through her body and igniting a fire deep within them both.

"I can think of a few things…" Yuffie replied before she locked lips with Kairi.

* * *

The End

* * *

Well... wasn't that lovely? Reviews make the author happy!

So this story's idea came from something that actually happened in my life, but just the restraining order part. The rest was the happy ending we never got and never will (we're not into each other anymore). So this is a oneshot, Yuffie and Kairi live happily every after!

So just review already! Please?


End file.
